


Door Eighteen

by they_hear_the_music



Series: Advent Calendar 2015 [18]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, a little bit of angst, and a whole lot of pubescent teenager, more mentions of bad parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_hear_the_music/pseuds/they_hear_the_music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18. Dancing in the snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door Eighteen

**Author's Note:**

> Eighteenth door for my Les Mis Advent Calendar from [this](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com/post/129599547874) prompt list
> 
> should be in time in some parts of the world. im trying to fix the schedule please bear with me

Courfeyrac's knitting phase had been going on for about three weeks now and Grantaire was drowning in scarfs and beautiful unevenly knitted hats. Joly seemed to be the most excited about this, since for one Joly now owned more hats, mittens and scarfs than ever and secondly all his friends were finally wearing more protective winter clothing, something Joly had always had very strong opinions about.

Grantaire liked spending time with knitting crazy Courfeyrac, sitting in their common room, taking up two tables with wool and directing two pairs of knitting needles with his wand. It was calming to watch him work and Grantaire could actually make himself study most of the time, which was good since his grades were plummeting this year and he really did not feel like flunking a grade.

But today even the soothing clicking of the needles couldn't help him focus, so he decided to take a walk, trying to ignore the rising panic of having to come home in the summer to tell his father that he would be repeating a year in school. He could almost imagine his father's cruelly delighted face.

_To dumb for math and to dumb for your magic shit, are we?_

He sped up his steps as if he could somehow escape his father's voice like this, until he reached one of Hogwarts many courtyards. The ground was covered in snow, while even more was slowly falling from the sky. Grantaire breathed in and out, letting the cold, clean air fill his lungs and clam him a bit.

He was just contemplating going back and giving his Charms homework another go, when he saw a familiar mob of blond curls approaching. Grantaire quickly hid behind a couple of pillars not really feeling up for dealing with Enjolras on top of everything. After their big blow up about a year ago, their relationship was still tense to say the least, both of them avoiding the other as much as possible to prevent further discussions that could end up violent.

Grantaire did not like Enjolras. Or rather Grantaire did not like how much he wanted Enjolras to approve of him. He did not like how Enjolras seemed to think himself and his opinions invincible, how Enjolras' views were clearly clouded by how little he knew about the real world, how everything Enjolras did seemed to put Grantaire on edge, filling him with the wish to contradict Enjolras in any way possible. Yes, Grantaire did not like Enjolras at all, nor any of his empty promises of a better tomorrow or his stupidly shiny hair.

 

Grantaire stayed behind his pillars, waiting for Enjolras to pass through the courtyard and disappear, when Enjolras stopped in the middle of the snow covered ground, looking up as if we was just now realizing where he was. Then Enjolras lifted his head to the sky and stuck out his tongue, catching a snowflake with it. He pulled his tongue back in, surprise and delight clear on his features. It was sometimes easy to forget that under all the intense purposefulness Enjolras was still a fourteen year old boy.

Grantaire watched in wonder as the person he had come to think of as the impersonation of stone cold determination, did a little twirl in the snow, spreading his arms wide, letting a little laugh escape his lips. Grantaire had always thought the crying boy he had stubbled upon in their first year was something Enjolras had left behind, a moment of weakness he regretted. And now Grantaire was realizing just how wrong his assumption had been. Looking at Enjolras, carefree if only for a moment, Grantaire had to ask himself how much else there was to Enjolras, how much Grantaire had dismissed about him over the last year, coming to the realization that Grantaire was simply not someone Enjolras would ever share these sides of him with.

Suddenly Grantaire couldn't bare to look at him anymore and he averted his gaze, seeping back further into the shadow of the pillars. He felt a weight, a horrible realization dawning on him as his heart was beating like it wanted to break his rips from the inside. This could not be happening.

When Enjolras finally left, it still took Grantaire over a minute before his heart rate had slowed down and he felt like he could move his legs again without them giving in underneath him. Needless to say that he did not finish his Charms homework that day.

 

Grantaire stared at the closed classroom door where Enjolras and the others where holding one of their ABC meetings right now and tried to get himself to -

Actually he was not really sure what he wanted to do, opening the door and taking part at their fruitless attempts at saving the world, or running far away from this room and the golden angel in it. He thought about his past conversations with Enjolras, or rather their numerous fights, like he had been for the past two days. It was evident that Enjolras would not appreciate him barging in on their meeting, even if he would come to participate and not to make snarky comments from the back. This had been a stupid idea, he did not belong in there. He did not belong with all these wonderful people, undeserving of the shining light that was their leader.

He turned on his heel and returned to the Hufflepuff common room, where he found Eponine playing a game on Grantaire's cellphone. Even though - or maybe because - she was from a pure blooded family, Eponine had shown great admiration for muggle culture and technology, quickly adapting to all the things Grantaire had shown her. Especially old movies with badly aged special effects delighted her to no end.

"I love him," Grantaire whined and let himself fall next to Eponine.

"I'm glad you finally noticed," his best friend told him without looking up from her game.

“No, you don't understand! I love him and he hates me!”

“Maybe. But he won't hate you forever.”

“You can't know that!”

At this Eponine put the game down, locking eyes with Grantaire. “Trust me, _I know._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [here on tumblr](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com) come and say hi if you want :>


End file.
